


Then straight to four - Nami x Yonji

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Then straight to four - Nami x Yonji

Nami could only stare exhausted down the long stretch of hall as the fourth brother dragged her down the hall by her ankle, bruised, battered and defeated. He tugged her into his room up ahead and closed the door, bolting it tightly to keep his upset second brother from coming in and taking her back. He then lay her down on his bed and loomed over her grinning, “since Niiji already tied up and tenderized you, I guess there’s no choice but to baste you like the piece of meat you are.” She watched him with a blank expression as he grinned, taking himself out. He rubbed against her and positioned himself, “you’re so moist baby, I don’t think this hole will do,” he chuckled. She clutched her fists tightly as he suddenly switched holes and without hesitation, slammed into her back entrance, forcing her to cry out. She hadn’t thought that she could be in any more pain, but she was severely wrong. “Damn baby, it’s so tight in here, better than that moist cunt of yours,” Yonji laughed as he slammed wildly into her backside.

Tears streamed down her face as he was relentless as his brothers, all she could think was how could Sanji come from such a terrible place, after all he was the good one. ‘Luffy… Sanji… Someone… Anyone…’ She cried, her thoughts screaming out for help as the green haired man continued with his unwavering thrusts. “I love that face you’re making, don’t stop- better yet! Look angry, yeah that’s it! It’s a super sexy expression, now make it!” He demanded. Nami glared at him, struggling in her cuffs, “that’s it! That’s the face! That’s so-“ Nami suddenly put her thighs against his head and squeezed, finding the strength and suddenly tossing him to the bed, pulling him out. Yonji is taken by surprise by this and grins, “oooh! A fighter, I like that! C’mere girly!” He lunged at her just as she moved, the adrenaline keeping her from collapsing. He toppled to the floor and swiftly got up, “come on baby, let me back into that sweet ass.” She backed up against the door, as he does, Yonji suddenly lunged at her. She narrowly avoided him, letting him crash through the door. She takes this opportunity to spring past him and run down the hall. Yonji picks up his head and watched her run briefly before getting up and chasing after her, “awe yeah! The case is on baby!” He cheers as he chased after her. ‘Luffy, you better save me from this!’ Nami thought as she ran down the halls as fast as she could, soon all the brothers now on her tail, trying to get another piece of her.


End file.
